Janitorial Equipment
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Very fluff, very silly and stupid, but hopefully more funny! :D  Rated T to be VERY safe. There are a few suggestive comments but they are very light.


Disclaimer: I don't own Futurama or any of the characters.

AN: If Scruffy didn't turn Wash Bucket in Amy's body away. Complete FLUFF! Should be fun for me to write… 3rd Person.

Janitorial Equipment

The hidden janitor of Planet Express sat on his cot in the basement flipping through yet another girly mag.

Out of the corner of his eye was movement. He looked up to Amy in a pink bra and panties.

"Miss Wong?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her curiously.

She moved closer to him, her arms out as if waiting for something to be put there, or someone. "No, Scruffy, I am Wash bucket. I love you. Wash bucket has always loved you."

He was up in a second, in her arms, their lips pressed together. They both wanted it; both had always in the back of their minds been waiting for it. He pulled away, instantly regretting it, though he knew it was probably for the best.

"It's wrong, Wash bucket. Oh, it would be sweet for a while, but in the back of our minds, we'd know that I'm a man and you're janitorial equipment." He sighed and looked down trying to hold his passion back.

She stepped forward, getting used to the body and getting angry, "In another city, we could be anyone we want! And I want you!"

She pounced forward and pushed Scruffy back onto his cot, sitting awkwardly on him.

She blinked in her unfamiliar body and he looked surprised but a small smile played on his lips.

"Shush now, my love. Let Scruffy show Wash Bucket how he feels." He cautiously rose his hand to her stolen face and felt the soft human that covered his loves perfect cleansing mind. He kissed her softly and then deepened it as she sat stiffly on the bed.

He pulled away and Amy's face smiled.

"Wash Bucket, I love you too, but I want you to have your own body. This is Miss. Wong's and it is wrong of you to have it."

She nodded slowly.

"But for tonight, will you just hold me?" she asked in her robotic tone.

He nodded and Wash Bucket in Amy's body laid down and snuggled to her love.

Within the week everyone was back to their own bodies. Scruffy and Wash Bucket waited till the entire crew was occupied and they went to the Build-A-Robot factory.

There they argued and laughed over how Wash Bucket wanted to look in a humanoid body.

Eventually they came up with something both were happy with: long, wavy blonde hair, light brown eyes and a body that would make a model jealous.

Returning with an empty robot shell, they used the mind swap to put Wash Bucket in the empty robot and the bucket body became lifeless.

The love in each other's eyes would have melted your teeth it was so sweet.

They kissed for a majority of the afternoon, teaching each other how to work one another's bodies.

"I want to introduce you to the crew. And then in the summer. We will be married." Scruffy said in his slow drawl.

Wash Bucket leapt up and down, her silicon breasts bouncing, causing Scruffy to stare a moment.

"But first my dear, a name. I cannot just call you Wash Bucket any more. Is there a name you would like to have?"

She mused it over for a moment and eventually her eyes lit up, "I would like to be called Wanda Bucher."

"How wonderful. Now before I introduce you to the crew, would you like me to introduce you to MY personal janitorial equipment? I have many more years with it and know how to work it well." He said suggestively.

Her eyes widened, "Who is this harlot? I will destroy her!"

Scruffy chuckled, "Oh Wanda, how much I have yet to teach."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Oh so much to teach!"

The End

AN: Short n stupid. Of course I have a few other terrible puns I could have used but didn't cause well, didn't feel like it.

"I'll teach ya how to clean MY pipes."

"Mop it up baby."

Okay maybe not that many… Very sleepy, just wanted to write this as I am having writers block (AGAIN! GRRRRR!) to be done with it. Might come back to it and redo/revise.

Please comment! Add your own terrible suggestive puns about cleaning equipment, I'm sure you all can come up with many!

Happy Reading!

-Dess


End file.
